


Welcome Home Pups

by cuttlefishbish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Kuro, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blood and Gore, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), woops feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttlefishbish/pseuds/cuttlefishbish
Summary: Based upon this one post by theprojectava on Tumblr.In which Keith and Shiro have already had a baby, and Kuro was ready for one. It took Lance another two years before he was ready as well... and he honestly is surprised this didn't happen sooner with how much sex his boi needs.Comic: https://theprojectava.tumblr.com/post/165664274718/galraau-okay-so-some-people-asked-me-to-draw-an





	Welcome Home Pups

Lance was honestly surprised this hadn't happened sooner and by accident. It was known to almost everyone in their friend group that Kuro was almost a sex demon with how often his ruts came. Something about his heritage or something, makes it so his ruts come at a very constant and irregular interval and this causes all kinds of hell for Lance's ass. Though, after years of being together with the other, he learned the tricks and kinks to make him tire out pretty quickly during his ruts, saving them both from an unnecessary amount of sex. It was hard at sometimes, to figure out what to do exactly in order to get Kuro to listen to him sometimes. It ranged from Lance having to put on his most revealing outfit that hugged all the curves of his body just right on to gain the other's attention, to having only to grab his face and he would listen. Though he noticed that within the past two years a trend had formed. Kuro's dirty talk almost seemed to revolve around the idea of getting Lance pregnant and full of pups. Granted when he was saying this he was wearing a condom, but still it made Lance's head spin in excitement and fear at he same time. He wasn't ready to become a parent... was he?  
  
Sure he had watched Keith take parenthood in graceful strides, always seeming to know what to do, but he wasn't Keith. Lance didn't think he could be nearly a successful parent like him and Shiro were to little Akira. Granted that Akira was a golden baby anyway. He never seemed to cry or get upset like most pups did, plus he was already walking only a little more than half way to his first deca-phoeb of being alive! Hell whose pup is walking in the equivalent of 6 human months?! It was unheard of!! Granted galran pups did mature at a much faster rate than most species... But still. It just seemed to stack up to Lance that Keith's family was perfect and he and Kuro were... were just broken in a way. Both he and Kuro had faced hardship in their lives. Kuro with his brother Shiro, along with being Altean, and Lance while trying to fit into a world built for Alphas. Omegas were the rarer of the species after all, both him and Keith having to hide their second gender from the coalition for a long time, Keith hiding his since he presented basically. Scent blockers and hormone control pills being passed between the two on a regular basis, though it became apparent that both were not Alphas or even Betas when Shiro and Kuro came around. Prime Alphas had an unnatural ability to detect even the smallest of scent changes, and the pair were found out almost immediately. Granted it worked out well for Keith, Lance however, had to prove his worth almost every week of being there until finally he showed his prowess in gun fire and sniping.  
  
But back to Lance's fatherhood thoughts.  
  
Lance knew Kuro wanted to be a father but was he ready to be one? To give birth? To even be pregnant? Galran pregnancies were well known to be difficult, and the child would be a fourth Altean as well. Kuro was constantly ridiculed for it by some, would their child have to suffer through that too? No. Lance wouldn't allow anyone to pick on his pups, just like he didn't tolerate anyone picking on his mate. Alphas may be known as the 'leader' type but anyone who had ever met an Omega knew they were the protection, the support, and caregiver of their pack. Intensely protective, and down right frightening if someone dared to hurt their mate, pup, or pack member. Kuro was all bark and a small bit bite, but Lance was all bite with little bark in him. Not to say that Kuro couldn't protect him or anyone else, god no. Kuro was built like a god in Lance's mind, and could probably take on the Emperor himself and win, but Lance wasn't there for glory. He was there to kill, to protect, to make known that if they dare touch his mate or pups they weren't going to see the light of a star ever again.  
  
Part of the reason Lance even fell in love with Kuro was because of how the elder acted, like a big adorable pup more than a scary galran. He loved the way Kuro's hair would fluff up when Lance came in the room with his natural scent splaying out, how he would bounce around excitedly and cause general mischief. He just.. he fell hard to Kuro. And Kuro fell hard for him, so it was natural that the once 'bros' became a little more than just bros. But they both loved it. And now... well it had been almost 6 deca-phoeb since he met Kuro, and for two of those he had been begging, yearning for a pup. If Kuro was ready to figure this out, parenting and all, then... Lance supposed he would be too.  
  
Lance had a plan. And for his plan to work, he needed both himself and Kuro to be in heat and rut at the same time. That process alone took half a deca-phoeb, but one fateful week, Lance announced to Kuro that he could feel his heat coming, and Kuro admitted that he felt another rut coming along. Taking the other's hands gently his ears stooped down as he looked up to the taller male. "So uh.. Kuro... You know how it was Akira's birthday a few quintents ago? I was thinking..." Lance began shyly really unsure about how Kuro would react. "It uh.. get's kinda lonely around here with just us two... and I thought... I think I'm ready for uh... to.. you know..." He turned bright red before looking down at his feet. "Have some pups of our own..?"  
  
There was silence for several moments, Lance unsure of how to take the silence as his tail swished around nervously. When he finally got tired of the silence he looked back up at Kuro who looked like something had broken. Kuro.exe had stopped working. "Uh... Kuro..? Hello??" Lance called waving a hand in front of his unblinking mate. This was all for naught, as almost immediately his hand was snatched up and Kuro was nuzzling into Lance's scent gland. Letting out a small undignified noise trying to not just full out moan at the sudden attention. Lance turned a brighter shade of red, trying to hid himself in Kuro. "I-I take that as a yes..?" He whimpered out as Kuro continued to lather his sensitive gland in love.  
  
A soft breathe escaping out of Kuro before he pulled back smiling widely with a look of pure love and adoration on his face. "Yes! Yes please!" He nodded before scooping the smaller Omega up and heading off towards his room. "Don't worry, I'll make sure it only takes one time." He flirted, which didn't help Lance's growing boner at all.  
  
That being said, their clothes were both carelessly tossed once they entered their room, and Lance felt slick sliding down his fur, his heat being induced by the now very happy Alpha in front of him. "Kuro..." Lance whined need soon washing over them as Kuro went to work stripping himself and keeping constant contact with Lance at the same time. If there was one thing Lance hated while he was in heat, it was feeling alone, and not being in contact with Kuro at all times. Of course this cause trouble when his heat kicked in while they were fighting, but at the end of the day it just resulted in a very horny Lance latching onto his mate who just chuckled and hugged him back.  
  
This time however, it was different. Sex became different. It was no longer just an act of pleasure, it was an act of love and hope for a family. Lance's chest felt like it was full of star dust, and his slit felt like it was in the heavens with how Kuro worked him open and into a moaning mess. Omegas being the luckier of the gender to have two different genitalia both a penis and a slit for conception. Normally during pregnancy the penis would shrink up to a smaller size so the slit could widen for birthing. And if there was one thing Lance loved most about Kuro, it was the other's tongue. It worked at his folds, slurping up slick and juices in a way that had Lance seeing stars. He was shoving his entire muzzle into his opening at this point, Lance moaning a storm up as he felt his body accept the attention and produce even more slick for Kuro to eat up.  
  
Far from inexperienced with each other in bed, Kuro knew exactly how to drive Lance up a wall. Slipping one of his long fingers into his slit with almost no friction until he was knuckle deep and had his partner keening above him. Diving back in for another taste of the sweet and slippery substance his love made just for him. And only for him. Kuro growling possessively as he slipped another finger into Lance and started to pull and massage at his walls. It was amazing to Kuro how his partner could open himself so fully and perfectly for Kuro, legs far apart (Kuro was blessed with a flexible partner and worshiped him every time he stretched during training) and head thrown back in bliss. "Kuro... More... I need more!" Lance begged to the other who just shushed him with a deviant grin.  
  
Lance needed like several pictures of Kuro right now. His muzzle was matted down with slick, still licking his lips as his fingers pulled and just barely hit that sweet spot in him. Lance whined loudly his face flushed with want and heat that was radiating off him. Moving his body in long fluid motions he tried to entice Kuro into giving him what he wanted. Kuro of course, delivered.  
  
Pulling his hand out he made a show to lick off the slick that had coated them both, before running his hand up the curve of Lance's ass and down to gather up slick from him. Once satisfied with how his hand was soaked, he rubbed the natural lubricant onto his own dick. Red at the tip, lavender at the bottom, his cock was at full attention from teasing Lance. It took several more minutes of gathering up slick before Kuro decided himself ready, a process they always went through to make sure Lance wasn't hurt during sex, but a process that left Lance whining and shivering from the lack of touch despite Kuro always keeping them connected in some way. While working to get himself lubed up he preoccupied Lance by kissing him teasingly. The kisses started out as soft pecks on the lips before they evolved into heated battles between their tongues for dominance. Panting from the energy used in just kissing Lance, Kuro pulled back looking Lance dead in the eyes. "Are you sure you want pups love...?" He asked one last time. Lance letting out soft breathes before nodded.  
  
"I want your pups." He stated in a soft voice that had Kuro beaming with pride. Lance didn't just want pups, he wanted _his _pups. And that filled him with emotions that he couldn't begin to decipher nor describe. Instead he focused on what his mate wanted, and he wanted Kuro's pups. So Kuro gave him pups. He would or he'd die trying.__  
  
Pulling Lance up he hooked Lance's legs on his arms, and shoved his body up against the wall of their bed. Completely open to him now, Kuro lowered Lance onto his dick eliciting a groan from Kuro at the lovely feeling it brought, and a moan out of Lance at the feeling of being full. Only needing a second to adjust his position, Kuro began to fuck earnestly into Lance and fuck him hard against the wall. Lance wailing at the sudden pleasure that was raking through his body.  
  
Kuro didn't seem to slow down at all, keeping his pace fast and hard. Needless to say it didn't take long before Lance was spilling onto both of their bodies and clenching down onto Kuro's dick deliriously. Letting out a guttural groan Kuro kept up his pace to the best of his ability, before he too was cumming into Lance's body. Lance shuttering at the feeling of being pumped full, and at the inflation of Kuro's knot, which kept him cumming for far longer than if he hadn't been in rut. Pregnancies were almost guaranteed if an Alpha came inside of an Omega in heat, but a rutting Alpha and heat induced Omega produced pups 9.99/10. Lance's lean stomach bulged slightly at the cum which had been squirted into him, the Omega whining through the pleasure demanding to be held against his lovers chest, and Kuro supplied.  
  
Pulling Lance closer to his chest, he slid them both back to the comfy mattress of their bed, laying with Lance on top of him. Kuro's knot still keeping the pair connected till it would begin to deflate a few minutes later. Lance's need was fulfilled at the moment, and so was Kuro's leaving them both exhausted, but happy. Lance still coming down from his high lifting his head to look up at Kuro, his voice filled with unbridled excitement. "We're gonna have pups!" He whispered.  
  
Kuro letting out a small chuckle as he nuzzled Lance's nose with his own. "I know.... I'm so excited too." He murmured smiling softly as Lance nuzzled back earnestly. Of course it would be smart to make sure Lance had conceived by perhaps having more sex but, Kuro felt confident and Lance felt sure that he was pregnant now. They need only rest and take a test after a week or two.  
  
  
To no surprise at all, Lance did turn out pregnant. His pregnancy goop had indeed turned green, signifying that he was carrying pups in his belly now. Both parents were practically bouncing around when they announced it, Kuro quiet literally telling everyone on the ship, including the prisoners and janitors. Keith was one of the first people to congratulate Lance, followed closely by little Akira when he came over. "Lance! Congrats, looks like you're joining the mom club huh?" The normally grumpy Omega asked with a smile on his face as his own pup reached up to his Uncle Lance. Lance, who hadn't been able to frown all day, picked up Akira and nodded excitedly.  
  
"Of course, I'm gonna be the best mom." He teased the other who just rolled his eyes. "Cmon mullet, admit it." Lance laughed.  
  
"Let's just see if you can even learn how to handle a pup first." Keith laughed looking over as his Shiro came up with Kuro in tow. Akira cheered for his father from Lance's hold, and Lance exchanged the pup over to his father. Kuro meanwhile coming to stand behind Lance and leaned down to nuzzle into his neck lovingly.  
  
"I think we can figure it out. Right Kuro?" Lance murmured smiling up at his mate and pulling the other's arms to rest on his growing tummy.  
  
Galran pregnancies lasted much longer than Human or Altean ones, by about three trimesters, for a total of six different stages. During the first, everything would be relatively normal and the Omega's stomach would grow slowly, second following the same pattern. Third trimester brought about fits of anger, sadness, or happiness randomly as the Omegas hormones went into overdrive during the last trimesters. During the forth both the Alpha and Omega became fiercely protective of the pup, who was developing its ears and tails at this point, fur would begin to grow during the fifth, along with most of its features, and finally all would mellow out in the Omega as the pup was completely mature by the sixth and last trimester. Over all it was a very stressful deca-phoeb for Lance and Kuro, who juggled around their duties and getting ready for the pup at the same time. Lance was put onto research duty during his third trimester which was annoying as all hell, but he couldn't argue much considering it was hard to lay flat and snipe with a round stomach. Kuro was still displaying protective behavior of the pup, worrying over Lance like he was about to kill over at any moment. It was a sweet gesture really, but sometimes it did get annoying. Though the expecting mother tried to not let it show, as it only hurt Kuro and made his mate think he wasn't wanted anymore. So Lance spent many nights hugging and scenting his mate to make it known that he was loved and valued. Even after a small fight.  
  
Giving birth was an entirely different topic. Galran births were notoriously hard, especially for smaller Omegas like Keith and Lance because of the pups tendency to tear and claw their way out if the birth canal wasn't opened wide enough for them. This of course lead to internal bleeding, and in far to many cases death of the mother. It was just another reason Omegas were so rare and valued. Their own purpose in life seemed to want to kill them too. It hadn't been easy for Keith, doctors telling him that he shouldn't consider sex for at least three deca-phoeb so that his reproductive system could completely reconstruct what his pup had torn apart. Lance wasn't expecting a good birth, but he expected to at least stay away long enough to see his pup born. And well... he kinda did.  
  
Birthing day came much too soon for Lance's taste. Luckily they weren't in the middle of a battle when it occurred, but it still surprised him. He had just been sitting normally in the common room, rubbing his stomach after a good meal and feeling the pups tiny kicks at his hand, before feeling an excruciating pain. It felt as if something or rather someone was tearing him open from the inside. Lance being ever so vocal of his problems immediately screamed and scared most of the people that had been just lounging around. Luckily Keith was in the same room and seemed to know what was happening. "Get a doctor now!" He barked out coming over to Lance. "Lance, Lance look at me-does it feel like someones clawing your insides out?" He asked and received a painful nod as Lance screamed again, this time lower as his ears swiveled down to his head, tail whipping around almost dangerously. "Allura help me move him!" Keith called out as the Empress nodded and came over, both lifting up the pregnant Omega and moving him onto a floating table so that he was laying down. Lance whined as he felt sweat start to stick to his fur, calling out for his mate.  
  
"Kuro!! Where is he?! I need-OW THIS HURTS-I need my Alpha!" He demanded as they shoved the floating table towards the infirmary. Something being yelled out from Keith, but Lance's world went silent as he screamed again and felt blood trickle onto his fur near his crotch. Cool air soon hit him as his pants were removed a bit forcefully, the doctor between his legs. Something was being spoken to him, he knows cause Keith was trying to tell Lance as well, but he couldn't focus on any words, couldn't focus on anything but pushing this pup out of him. Clenching his eyes shut Lance pushed as hard as he could, the sensation like nothing he had felt before, yet the pain was red hot as he felt the pup move inside of him, wiggling, clawing its way out. When Lance opened his eyes again, he was met with the soft and concerned eyes of his love. Kuro hovering right over his face, cupping his cheeks as he repeated one word over and over until Lance finally understood it. _'Breathe.'_  
  
Gasping for air now, he tried to keep his breathing at a level pace, sound rushing back to his ears as he heard the encouragement of Keith and Shiro from beside him. Allura must have gone to get the others, some part of Lance's brain thought. Pushing hard again Lance screamed as he felt like he was tearing open. He could feel something push out after what felt like vargas, relief and pressure being released in one gush of fluid, fur, and the sharp cry of a pup. The relief was only temporary though, before the same feeling was back and stronger than ever. Letting out a groan he looked up at Kuro for explanation. "There's more pups Lance, c'mon just keep pushing okay? You're doing so good." He praised him as Lance let out a whimper and did as asked. In total, Lance had two more pups that day, for a grand total, of three tiny pups. Each one was a bit underweight, and thus in total made up the size of one oversize pup, like Lance originally thought he was having. But, all of them were health, and beautiful. Lance only made it about two ticks after getting the third and final pup out before he was out cold.  
  
He woke up to a beautiful sight however. Three little bassinets were set up in his room, two pink, one blue. Kuro was sat the window seat of their room, holding two of them tightly to his chest and looking down at them with such fondness... Lance felt himself fall in love again. With Kuro and with his pups now, making a small keening noise Kuro looked over smiling brightly as he came and sat down with the two girls in his hands. "They're so tiny.." He whispered gesturing to the little pups who were looking around curiously before seeing their mother/father. Cooing softly, Kuro anchored himself as Lance pulled himself up, wincing at the pain in his crotch, but thinking nothing of it, as all he wanted now was to hold his beautiful pups. "Three Lance, you had Three pups today!!" Kuro explained as Lance nodded and brought his forehead to rest on one pup, before doing the same to the other.  
  
"What are we gonna name them...?" Lance whispered, Kuro standing and getting the little boy from his bassinet. "One of them has to be named Ava..." He stated having picked that name out before they were even born.  
  
"How about... Rei for her, and.. Shuzo for him? Since he was born last after all." Kuro murmured smiling down at their tiny sleeping son. Lance smiling as he nodded in approval.  
  
"Welcome home my little pups..."


End file.
